Swords and Flowers
by sesshomaru-sama68
Summary: Cute ward and guardian stories about Sesshomaru and Rin.  Rated Teen just to be safe.  Only 2 so far but I'll probably do more segments soon.
1. Nightmare

**!!Spoiler Alert for All Chapters!!:** These stories take place at some point after manga chapter 471. Some may take place even after that, but I need to catch up on the manga. Please excuse any inaccuracies that are due to the fact that I haven't read the newest ones yet.

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi owns "Inuyasha." I don't.

**Author's Note: **These are going to be separate, ward/guardian stories with Sesshomaru and child Rin. I do want them to be together romantically when Rin is older, but if I do any of those stories, I'll post them separate from these. Please review and let me know if you want more stories of either sort. Story suggestions are welcome! Let me know of a story idea about Sesshomaru and Rin, and if I like it, I might write it. :) Feel free to ask me any questions in your review or you can email me. Constructive criticism is welcome.

* * *

**"Nightmare"**

One night, Rin began to stir in her sleep, mumbling fretfully. She tossed and turned and began to cry out. Golden eyes watched her with concern. The child awoke with a start, tears on her rosy cheeks, and whimpered, "Sesshomaru-sama!"

"I am here, Rin," spoke a calm voice. "What troubles you?"

"Rin had a bad dream. Rin dreamed of her family and that Sesshomaru-sama left Rin." Her expression was deeply sad and lonely.

Sesshomaru reached out an elegant ivory hand to the girl. "Come here." Though the act was kind, his voice betrayed no emotion.

Rin stood and shuffled sleepily over to him, tears still lingering on her face. He reached out and grabbed her gently, pulling her up into his arms in a fluid motion. "I will not leave you."

She grinned broadly at him until an unpleasant thought occurred to her. "Rin believes Sesshomaru-sama, but she's afraid that in her dreams she will not remember what Sesshomaru-sama has promised and Rin will be scared and sad." She regarded him with enormous, rich-brown eyes.

There were a few moments of silence before Sesshomaru said, "What if you sleep here with me?"

"May Rin?" she asked, eyes shining with eagerness.

"_Hai _(Yes)."

Rin snuggled up to Sesshomaru and he tensed, not used to such physical closeness. Soon he relaxed, though, and found the warmth of her body and the sweet scent of her to be soothing. She looked up at him lovingly and grasped a lock of his silver hair in her small fingers. He looked down into her innocent face and saw much unabashed love and affection directed at him from those brown eyes.

Soon, Rin drifted off to sleep, content in her Sesshomaru-sama's arms. As she slept, peacefully, she still had the lock of silver hair in her hand. Sesshomaru regarded her solemnly, and eventually fell asleep.

Sesshomaru awakened the next morning with a warmth and a slight pressure on his torso and the feeling of steady little breaths on his neck. He slowly opened golden eyes and saw his adorable ward sound asleep in his arms. She had snuggled up even closer to him in the night, and now her little arms were wrapped around his neck and her face was buried under his chin, resting on his _mokomoko-sama_ (the fluff). Inwardly, he smiled. He toyed absently with the small ponytail on the side of her head, twisting the ebony strands in his long, elegant fingers.

Later in the morning, Rin mumbled and he felt her body shift. She wiggled around and sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She yawned, then opened her dark eyes. Cocoa met gold and a huge grin spread across her face. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

"_Ohayou_ (Good morning), Rin."

"_Ohayou_, Sesshomaru-sama!" She smiled shyly at him then reached for two handfuls of silver hair. She played with the silky strands, and Sesshomaru did not stop her. She let go of his hair, then reached up a small hand to trace the stripes on his face. He regarded her with emotionless eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama is so handsome." She stared at him lovingly. "Rin heard that girls are supposed to marry someone handsome, and Sesshomaru-sama is the handsomest person in the whole world, so Rin thinks she will marry Sesshomaru-sama when she is bigger."

Sesshomaru was silent for some time, and struggled not to smirk. "Rin."

"_Nani_ (What), Sesshomaru-sama?"

"You had better go find some breakfast for yourself."

"_Hai_ (Yes), Sesshomaru-sama!" She jumped off his lap and skipped away to find food.


	2. AhUn Choo!

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi owns "Inuyasha." I don't.

* * *

**"Ah-Un Choo!"**

It had been cold and rainy for days, and it was taking its toll on Rin. She woke up and rubbed her itchy nose. He throat felt tingly and she felt sort of weak. She saw her guardian resting beside a tree, one foot flat on the ground with his knee in the air, the other leg tucked under the first. She walked over to him. "Sesshomaru-sama, Rin doesn't feel good," she said, and wiped her runny nose on her sleeve.

Sesshomaru regarded her with his golden eyes, then called to Jaken to bring him a pack from Ah-Un. Jaken brought it, griping about Rin as he did so. Sesshomaru searched through the pack for some cloths. He took out a couple and handed them to Rin. "Use these instead of your sleeve."

"_Hai_ (Yes), Sesshomaru-sama!" She blew her nose into one of the cloths.

The day went on, and Rin grew increasingly ill. During the afternoon, Sesshomaru felt a tug on the leg of his pants. He looked down, and saw a miserable-looking Rin staring up at him. "What's wrong, Rin?"

"Rin doesn't want to walk anymore, Sesshomaru-sama." He knew that for her to say this meant she must feel very ill. They still needed to go a few miles before they stopped, and he had sent Jaken and Ah-Un on an errand, so he lifted her in his arms and cradled her to his chest. She wrapped her small arms around his neck and held on, the soft cloth of his clothing cool and soothing against her burning cheeks and nose. Sesshomaru could feel the heat radiating off of her and thought she must be running a fever. Soon, she fell asleep and Sesshomaru could feel a warm spot on his chest where her nose was running and where she was drooling from breathing with her mouth.

Finally, they reached the end of their journey and he settled down beside a tree with the sick child in his arms. "Rin," he said, shaking her gently, "I will find you something to eat." He laid her down gently. He quickly caught some fish and roasted them over an open fire. He filled a pipe with water and brought the pipe and the fish to Rin.

She took a bite of the fish and winced when she swallowed. "My throat hurts."

"Try to eat it if you can, you need your strength."

When she had finished eating she crawled over to Sesshomaru and he lifted her into his lap. He looked at her face and saw that she was pale and her eyes, nose, and cheeks were very red. She leaned against him and stared up at him, giving him a wan smile. Fluid was dripping from her nose, but she didn't seem to care. Sesshomaru took the cloth from her hand and daubed her nose with it.

The next morning Jaken awoke to see Sesshomaru and Rin asleep, with Sesshomaru's head resting on top of hers.


End file.
